1. Technical Field
The technology described herein relates generally to wireless networking. More particularly, the technology relates to Multi-User Multiple-Input-Multiple-Output (MU-MIMO) and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) communications in a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless LAN (WLAN) devices are currently being deployed in diverse environments. Some of these environments have large numbers of access points (APs) and non-AP stations in geographically limited areas. In addition, WLAN devices are increasingly required to support a variety of applications such as video, cloud access, and offloading. In particular, video traffic is expected to be the dominant type of traffic in many high efficiency WLAN deployments. With the real-time requirements of some of these applications, WLAN users demand improved performance in delivering their applications, including improved power consumption for battery-operated devices.
A WLAN is being standardized by the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) Part 11 under the name of “Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications.” A series of standards have been adopted as the WLAN evolved, including IEEE Std 802.11™-2012 (March 2012) (IEEE 802.11n). The IEEE Std 802.11 was subsequently amended by IEEE Std 802.11ae™-2012, IEEE Std 802.11aa™-2012, IEEE Std 802.11ad™-2012, and IEEE Std 802.11ac™-2013 (IEEE 802.11ac).
Recently, an amendment focused on providing a High Efficiency (HE) WLAN in high-density scenarios is being developed by the IEEE 802.11ax task group. The 802.11ax amendment focuses on improving metrics that reflect user experience, such as average per station throughput, the 5th percentile of per station throughput of a group of stations, and area throughput. Improvements may be made to support environments such as wireless corporate offices, outdoor hotspots, dense residential apartments, and stadiums.
An HE WLAN supports Down-Link (DL) and Up-Link (UL) Multi-User (MU) transmissions such as MU Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (MU OFDMA) transmission, Multi-User Multi-Input-Multi-Output (MU MIMO) transmissions, and MU transmissions that use both OFDMA and MU-MIMO. Collectively, transmissions using OFDMA, MU-MIMO, or both are referred to herein as MU transmissions.
MU communication as define herein are distinguished from other transmissions, such as broadcast transmissions, by the allocation in the MU communication of only a portion of the channel (such as a sub-channel in an OFDMA communication, one or more spatial streams in an MU-MIMO communication, or one or more spatial streams of a sub-channel in a communication using both OFDMA and MU-MIMO) to a particular communication.
Each of MU frames transmitted by the stations using OFDMA may include a first portion transmitted across an entire bandwidth of a wireless channel and one or more second portions transmitted to or by respective stations using respective portions of the bandwidth of and respective spatial streams of the wireless channel. The respective second portions of the MU OFDMA frames are each transmitted using one or more spatial streams of respective bandwidths (that is, respective subchannels) allocated exclusively to each second portion. The information on which bandwidths, which spatial streams, or both that are allocated to which stations in the second portion of the frame may be communicated to the stations using an HE Signal-B (HE-SIG-B) field included in a first portion of the MU OFDMA frame or in a preceding frame, such as a trigger frame.
An AP may allocate respective bandwidths, respective spatial streams, or both to each of one or more stations participating in an MU communication. Each allocation must then be communicated to the respective station.